Intoxication
by KennyEchelon
Summary: Sakura goes on a girls night out with Tsunade and Shizune, before returning home to her boyfriend. SasuSaku. Set post-manga. Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ Not dealing with the potential cancellation of Naruto very well, so I decided to write my first fanfic for my 7 year old OTP. I could never find the right words to express the pure love I have for these characters so after multiple failed attempts over the years, hopefully this will make up for it ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

Sakura wandered into the house, stumbling slightly. She'd been spending the evening with Tsunade and Shizune at the local bar, who was trying (and failing) to stop the Hokage from misbehaving. Sakura had taken up Tsunade's bet that Shizune wouldn't be approached by the handsome looking ninja across the room. Sakura had protested, saying that she would, and given Tsunade's unlucky reputation, she thought she was safe. Sure enough, when he walked over and bought her a drink, Tsunade reciprocated and placed a bottle of sake in front of Sakura.

"Drink up, loser" she giggled, taking more pleasure in winning than was probably necessary.

About an hour later, she'd returned home feeling very drunk. She hadn't meant to have so much to drink but she couldn't exactly deny the Hokage having her fun.

"Sasuke-kun? I'm home!"

He walked out to join her, dressed in a pale blue robe ready for bed. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, we did. Shizune even has a new admirer" Sakura slurred slightly, giving a small giggle.

"I have a feeling someone's drunk" replied Sasuke, one eyebrow rising.

"Only a lil' bit"

Sakura tried to gesture a small amount with her fingers but failed.

"I think you need some sleep and water." Sasuke's voice was laced with concern.

"Pssh, I'll be fine" Sakura replied, waving one hand in a dismissive action.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah m'sure."

Sasuke cupped her face with one hand, gently pushing her against the wall with the other. He pressed his lips against hers firmly, the taste of sake still lingering there. Sakura's eyelids fluttered at the sudden pressure, as Sasuke's kiss was filled with a sort of quiet urgency; the kind of need reserved for her. For someone so stoic in public, he let his guard down behind closed doors when no-one but Sakura could see him. They pulled apart slightly, leaving only milimeters between their lips. Sakura's eyes were heavy; hazed with a combination of lust and intoxication. She was all too aware of his body against her own and her cheeks grew pink.

"Not tonight" whispered Sasuke, and he withdrew but not before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sakura felt his hand brush her jaw line as it returned to his side.

"Come to bed. We'll continue when you're sober."

Sakura followed him into the bedroom, removing her clothes as she did so. Sasuke took a moment to look at her, drinking in the sight of her dressed in nothing but moonlight. She slipped on her night gown and joined him, curling up into the crook of his arm. Sasuke breathed in the scent of her hair with one hand at her waist, a thumb tracing the line of her hipbone.

Sakura took his other hand in hers, and she kissed it softly.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

She fell asleep almost instantly, the lack of sobriety giving way to exhaustion. The corner of Sasuke's mouth turned upward in a soft smile.

"Goodnight, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ It's my first time writing heterosexual smut in a long time (absolute years) so I may be a bit rusty. Please be nice. ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

Pale sunlight filtered through the window, causing Sasuke to awaken.

He watched the young woman lying next to him as she slept, listening to her soft breath. In that moment, he felt luckier than anyone in the world, having someone so precious as his own. He didn't have long though, as a few minutes later, Sakura began to stir. Her eyebrows furrowed at the light, the sun streaming through her eyelashes. She grumbled sleepily.

"Good morning" said Sasuke softly, leaning over to kiss her exposed cheek.

"Morning"

Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Okay, now that hurt."

"Feeling a bit delicate are we?" said Sasuke, smirking.

"It's just my head. It feels like my brain is trying to get out."

She rolled out of bed and walked over to her medical cabinet, looking for supplies. She was necessarily supposed to use them for hangovers but seeing as Tsunade had got her into the mess in the first place, she couldn't really complain.

She found some fast-acting, medical-grade painkillers in the bottom of a drawer and quickly took them with a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" said Sasuke, gently.

"I will be."

She curled back into bed, not being needed at the hospital until the afternoon shift. Tsunade had allowed both Sakura and Shizune the morning off so they couldn't make any excuses not to go out with her the night before. Taking it as much-desired alone time with Sasuke, she couldn't refuse. It was the weekend and he wasn't working so she had him all to herself.

Sakura pulled him close, until their bodies were pressed together and their foreheads were touching. They lay quietly for a while, allowing the painkillers time to work. After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah" Sakura replied, lifting her chin slightly to plant a kiss onto his lips. Sasuke rolled her over so she was lying on top of him and she grinned, still kissing him as she did. He pushed her pale pink hair back over her ear so he could her face, lit up by her smile.

"I'm ready to finish what we started" she said, sitting up with a mischievous look in her eye.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her, removing her night gown. Now completely naked, she tucked her hands underneath the top of Sasuke's robe, tugging it off his shoulders. She bent down, kissing his neck, trailing down to where his Curse Seal used to be. Sasuke's hands wandered down to her ass, pulling her closer to him. He felt the warmth of her body against his, her soft curves, her lips pressed against his shoulder blade.

The corners of his mouth formed a smile as he grew more and more aroused. Sakura reached down to untie his robe, her arms framing her breasts perfectly. Sasuke propped himself up and took one into his mouth, Sakura gasping at the sudden sensation. She fumbled with the knot, finally undoing it after several tries, given that her mind was occupied by other things. The robe fell loosely around Sasuke, revealing his sculpted abdomen. He pulled one arm free from his sleeve, grabbing her waist. Sasuke withdrew his head from Sakura's chest, taking in the sight of her straddling him.

His thumb traced the scar running down her stomach, finding her beautiful all the same.

Sakura felt his erection behind her and suddenly realised how aroused she was.

"Please" Sasuke said quietly, "I need you."

She slid down onto him, her breath catching in her throat. Sasuke's eyes closed in pleasure as he felt her around him. She moved up and down, riding him slowly, drawing it out for as long as possible. Sasuke watched her through his eyelashes, savouring the slight bounce of her breasts and the curve of her neck as she let her head fall back. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat beaded at her collarbones, causing the ends of her hair to stick to her skin.

She quickened her pace, desperate for release. Sasuke was as close as Sakura, and they reached climax together. She rolled over to lie next to him, panting softly. Sasuke took deep breaths as they recovered, then Sakura left to clean up.

When she returned, Sasuke was waiting for her.

"I'm going to take care of you this morning."

Sakura smiled and bit her lip. "I think you already did, Sasuke-kun."

"Today you will be a princess... Sakura-hime."

She joined him back on the bed, kissing him passionately. Sasuke gently laid Sakura down, before tracing the curves of her body with his kisses. He travelled lower and lower, along the crease of her cleavage down to the sensitive skin at the base of her stomach. She sighed contentedly as he followed her hipbones downward.

Sakura's legs twitched involuntarily once he'd reached her clitoris, kissing, sucking and flicking his tongue. He kept licking, using his mouth expertly.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura's voice came out in a breathy moan and she could feel him smirk between her legs.

"Yes, Sakura-hime?"

"Don't stop."

"Anything you wish, my princess."

He continued, pushing two fingers inside her. She let out a louder moan this time and balled her fists into his rumpled hair. Sasuke slid his fingers in and out, combining it with his tongue. Not long after, Sakura reached orgasm for the second time.

Sasuke helped pull her upright and they embraced, their bare skin touching, Sakura's head resting on his shoulder. They stayed close, not needing to say anything to convey the love they were feeling. Birds chirped outside while Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair.

A while later, Sakura started to mumble. "I have to go and get ready for work."

She left to go the bathroom and Sasuke's eyes followed her. She showered, brushed her teeth then returned to the bedroom before getting dressed.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun" she sang, cheerfully "I'll get some food on the way, Tsunade-sama will want something so I might as well get myself some too. Don't worry about me!"

She was just about to leave when Sasuke pulled her back, kissing her softly.

"Goodbye."


End file.
